Mundo de amigos
by Kalimur
Summary: Se trata de un chico que conoce a otros dos muchachos, y nunca se imagino que esos dos amigos tenian un secreto magico.
1. Feliz

**Capitulo 1**

**La vida para mi es algo diferente, aveces siento que yo soy unico, especial. **

**Nunca pense que mudarme seria algo diferente y extraño, pero era algo extraordinario. Donde yo vivia era algo magico y alrededor de espiritus **

**malignos, siempre estaba imaginandome seres horribles, no en forma diabolico si no en forma de juego junto a mis amigos y mi hermano.**

**Siempre por las noches escuchaba gritos de mi vesina y de mi madre, que al dia siguiente me contaban de por que gritaban y yo asustado **

**no podia dormir de noche. Vivi tantas cosas que nunca se me olvidaran, pense que esa aventura acabaria, pero no es asi, mi aventura apenas comensaba.**

**Una aventura llena de magia, llena de fantasia y mucho mas.**

**El Comienzo**

**Hola soy Felix, tengo 15 años, vivo con mi madre y con mi hermano, bueno y hace poco vino al mundo mi hermana menor.**

**Por esta rason tuvimos que mudarnos y por otras que no puedo decir, bueno el punto es que estoy super nervioso por al sitio que voy a vivir **

**es un sitio donde viven muchisima gente. Nosotros nos mudamos por que yo y mi hermano hemos entrado en una etapa nueva, yo entrare a la intermedia **

**y mi hermano Jose entro a la High, por esa y otras rasones nos mudaremos.**

**Hoy es un dia dificil, por todo lo de la mudansa ya saben.**

**La llegada **

**Ya llegamos a mi nueva casa, cuando entre por primera ves la vi como si fuera una casa embrujada o algo asi,**

**pero despues la vi como un nio de ratones. Tenia rotos por todos lados, la madera crujia por mis pasos,**

**los cuartos eran super pequeños, la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano y mio estaba llena de polilla. **

**La casa era un hasco pero que se iva a hacer.**

**Ese dia fue muy incomodo para dormir por que la casa tenia muchas cajas y uno casi no podia caminar.**

**Al otro dia era el comienzo de las clases y como es el primer dia pues ya saben PREPA, huevos, bombas de agua, bombas de agua con cloro ect.**

**Cuando llege a la escuela habian muchos estudiantes, yo respire profundamente y segui caminando, para repartir los salones teniamos que ir para la cancha, el mejor sitio para que a los prepas los bombardiaran,pero que se iva a hacer.**

**Para la mala suerte mia eran las 7:00 am y la hora para repartir los salones eran a las 8:00 am teniamos que esperar 1 hora completa, pero esa trajedia tenia que pasar por que hay fue que vi muchas personas especiales para mi, empiezo con un amigo super especial que se llama Jojan, un amigo que ase tiempo lo sacaron de la elementar por su conducta y ahora esta en esta escuela, o eperen un momento no les dije como se llama la escuela, la escuela se llama Rafael Aparicio Jimenez la escuela donde se marcaran mis historias emocionantes, bueno la siguiente persona que vi fue mi otro amigo que se fue de la escuela por que tuve una pelea con el y no fue muy agradable,se llama Geraldo y la ultima persona es la mas especial de todas, una persona que la **

**conosco desde Kinder y nunca pense que ella sera la persona que me va a hacer tomar muchas desiciones en el futuro que cambiarian mi nueva vida.**

**Se llama Angela tiene la misma edad mia y eso me alegra. La hora paso muy rapido y yo rogaba que me tocara con ella en el mismo salon, pero lamentable mente no fue asi, por que ella es estofona y yo un chivu que paso por suerte. **

**Me toco con quien creo que es mi amigo Jojan y con tres mas que me caian mal pero que despues se convirtiron en mis amigos y nunca pense que ellos me llevaran a cometer muchas reverdias, el mas mandon, el que para mi era el jefe del grupo se llama Michael, havia otro que era el mas bobito mas que yo no pero era bobito se llama Raymon, el otro era un "buen" hijo de su buena madre se llamaba para nosotros el sorrillo y los tros dos era Jojan y yo. Hicimos tantas cosas que ya todos los estudiantes nos conocian. Mi primer semestre fue una pesadilla pero el segundo va a hacer super diferente.**

**La Soledad y la humillacion**

**Yo solo tenia amistades en la Rafael pero en la casa siempres estaba enserado por que no conosia nadie de afuera.**

**Nunca pense que quien daba comienzo en mi aventura fuera Jose mi hermano mayor.**

**El conosio a una vesina muy linda que se convirtio en la novia de mi hermano ella se llama Jackie.**

**Ella tenia un sobrino,el era un poco trastornao, siempre por las tardes cuando llegaba de la escuela el estaba trepao por todos lados y ablando entre dientes, yo no podia a decir nada mas por que yo hacia lo mismo, y temo que todavia lo hago.**

**Hoy desperte sin animo por que hoy es Sabado, el dia mas aburrido de la semana.**

**Pero nunca pense que ese dia me iva a cambiar la vida.**

**Hoy Jackie vino a casa muy temprano y era por la razon de que mami no estaba en casa, pero no es todo, hoy el sobrino de ella estaba en su casa y cuando Jackie llego a casa me dijo:" Felix por que no vas a jugar con Nik mi sobrino" yo le dije:" tu estas locas, yo no lo conosco"**

**mi hermano se metio y me dijo:" Felix ya es hora de que tu conoscas a alguien no crees" yo indesiso dije que si.**

**Yo me vesti y espere a que el me llamara, pero nunca me llamo tuve yo que salir y asomarme frente de la casa para que saliera,**

**el salio y nos fuimos a jugar socker.**

**Cuando llegamos el me dijo:" Ok vamos a empesar, vete tu al final de la Zona de Batalla"**

**yo sorprendido le dije:" que rayo es Zona de Batalla?"**

**el asustado me dijo:" lo siento e ve al final del terreno, quise decir"**

**yo confundido fui al final del terreno, alli estuvimos por mucho tiempo, despues cuando terminamos nos sentamos en una esquina **

**a ablar yo rompi hielo y le dije:" Y tienes game cube"**

**el me repondio rapido y me dijo:" si, mañana mi amigo me emprestara un juego que se llama Harvest Moon"**

**yo sorprendido le dije:" Si que brutal yo tengo ese juego tambien"**

**el me dijo:" a que chevere es bueno"**

**yo dije:" si esta brutal, y ese amigo tuyo vive por aqui"**

**el respondio rapido:" si aqui alado, vamos el debe de estar hay ahora, quieres ir"**

**yo emocionado le dije que si.**

**Narracion de " Nik "**

**Yo no sabia que el jugaba game cube por lo menos tiene algo que se parece a nosostros, deja que Miguel lo conosca **

**lo va a aceptar como amigo y quisas lo introdusca a Word of Friend.**

**Cuando llegamos le dije:" Bueno Felix ya llegamos, e voy a llamar a Miguel para presentartelo, Miguel,Miguel"**

**depronto aparecio la mama de Miguel que se llama doña Mina,ella me dijo:" hola como estas Nik, Miguel te llama Nik"**

**Cuando salio Miguel le dije:" Mira quien esta aqui un nuevo amigo, un amigo muy chevere, sabe de Harvest Moon"**

**el me dijo:" O que chevere hola me llamo Miguel, pasen para mi cuarto"**

**Miguel, Felix y yo pasamos para el cuarto y yo le dije a Miguel:" Miguel ven un momento tengo que ablar con tigo a solas"**

**el con duda me dijo:" ok, Felix esperanos aqui un momento ok"  
Felix dijo:" ok pero no tarden".**

**Nosotros salimos para afuera y yo le dije a Miguel:" Mira podemos introducir a Felix en ya tu sabes"**

**el enfogonao dijo:" NO, nunca, no podemos introducir a nadie en World of Friends"**

**Nosotros seguimos ablando sobre el tema hasta que de pronto vimos una sombra, tenia una capa negra y detras tenia humo negro, que se acercaba y yo nervioso le dije a Miguel:" Miguel quien es ese**

**que se esta acercando"**

**el asustado tambien me dijo:" no puede ser que el este aqui a estas horas"**

**yo me quede mudo cuando vi quien era.**

**???:" Hola novatos como estan, y de que ablan"**

**Narracion de " Felix "**

**Yo dije nervioso:"Primero, Nik me llama Felix, yo nunca le dije como me llamaba.**

**Segundo, me dejan aqui solo y se van.**

**que estaran tramando estos dos ya me estas asustando"**

**yo asustado me atrevi a ir donde ellos estaba y la sorpresa que me lleve fue que los vi ablando con un fantasma, por que no avia nadie,**

**yo en ese momento volvi para atras y me quede en chock.**

**Espere a que ello llegaran para yo irme, pero cada segundo parecian como horas, y eso me asustaba mas **

**y mas cuando los sobrinos de Miguel estuvieran chavando por el pasillo.**

**Narracion de " Jose "**

**Hola soy Jose hermano de Felix,ese dia que le aconseje a mi hermano que fuera con Nik **

**cuando estaba con mi novia Jackie nunca pense que mi hermano diria que si, no es que mi hermano sea timido pero el **

**tampoco un santo y por eso es que me preocupa, por eso le pregunte a mi novia esto:" Jackie tu sobrino es rebelde?"**

**ella me respondio:" no es rebelde pero es muy infantil"**

**yo sorprendido le dije:" una pregunta cuantos años tiene tu sobrino"**

**ella riendose le dijo:" o si, tiene 11 años"**

**yo sorprendido le dije:" QUE, 11 años, no puede ser, mi hermano va a ser el asme reir de la escuela, tengo que ablar con el"**

**Narracion de " Nik "**

**Yo no podia creer que ese rebelde este aqui en el mundo real, **

**yo estaba muy preocupado, pero lo que dijo fue imprecionante:" Crees que te salvaras de todo lo que me has hecho Kalimur"**

**yo no sabia de lo que el me estaba diciendo por eso le dije:" de que ablas Wifi",**

**cuando le iva a decir algo, Miguel me defendio disiendole esto:" Wifi no se que diablos haces en el mundo real, pero ten claro esto,**

**si tu le haces algo a Kalimur te las veras con migo"**

**el riendose dijo:" tu que me aras Lamero, por que eres el hijo de"**

**yo preocupado para que no dijera el nombre del verdadero padre de Miguel le dije:" si no te vas de aqui, cuando vaya hoy a World of Friend le dire a Wolfi que estuvistes en la verdadera tierra, asi que largo perro sasnoso, largo, largo"**

**Wifi se fue y yo preocupado le dije a Miguel:" Miguel dejemos el tema que estabamos ablando y vamos con Felix"**

**miguel enfogonado me dijo:" escuchame Nik, ahora no le diremos nada a Felix pero en un futuro lo tendremos que introducir,**

**el es el candidato para"**

**Miguel se quedo mudo por eso yo le dije:" candidato para que Miguel, para que, dime"**

**derrepente aparecio Felix y tuvimos que dejar la conversacion asi.**

**Narracion de " Miguel "**

**Yo y mi vocota por poco meto las patas en contandole a Nik sobre la mission de Felix.**

**Hola soy Miguel, bueno ya todos saben quien soy, bueno mejor les digo que paso, Nik y Felix **

**se fueron, no se por que pero Felix se veia un poco asustado ooo SERA QUE SE DIO DE CUENTA, na no puede ser **

**el estaba en el cuarto no puede ser.**

**Bueno yo me fui para mi cuarto a comunicarme con Mr. Coronet de World of Friends**

**antes de irme les dire quien es el y como es World of Friend.**

**???:" Creo que no podras decir nada traidor"**

**yo asustado dije:" O por dios eres tu que ases aqui"**

**el dijo:" bueno esto es World of Friends, no crees, no te acurdas que tu regalastes las almas de tu familia, para que tu cuarto fuera un templos de **

**World of Friend, y tambien te acuerdas de que todas las personas que caigan en este cuarto seran introducidos a Word of Friends y nunca podran salir**

**ese es el contrato con migo no hijo, por eso vine quiero que me digas quien es tu nuevo amigo, por que me interesa mucho"**

**Narracion de " Felix "**

**Yo llege ese dia muy nervioso a casa pero mas nervioso me puso lo que me dijo mi hermano:" Felix tengo que ablar con tigo seria mente"**

**yo le dije:" Si dime Jose"**

**el me dijo:" Tienes que dejar la amistad con tus amigos y es ahora"**

**yo no entendia por que mi hermano me dijo eso, pero lo primero que se me vino en la mente fue esto:" siempre ustedes quieren separme de mis amistades, y no se por que"**

**my hermano me dijo:" Felix, te hago una pregunta, ya sabes la edad de esos dos"  
yo dudoso le dije:" si" **

**el se quedo callado y se acosto a dormir.**

**Yo en verdad no sabia la edad de mis amigos, pero pense que tenian la misma edad que yo o mas.**

**Pero fuy muy torpe en pensar esto, al dia siguiente era domingo y yo ya tenia planes, pero mis planes fallaron por que mi mama me mando para **

**el supermercado a comprar unas cositas, yo no pude desirle que no por eso tuve que ir, nunca pense que ese viaje a el super seria aberrgonsoso, **

**en el super me encontre con mi ex-amigo Geraldo y se me acerco y me dijo:" que bajo has caido en acerte amigo de unos bebes de 11 o 12 años , deja**

**que se entere la escuela seras el mocoso de la escuela"**

**yo le respondi de la furia:" yo no soy tu que por un pullito en tu boquita pequeñita se te caiga un diente fasilmente, asi que tu te callas o yo ablo, cara de moquito" el riendose me dijo:" pobre de ti hasta como niño bebe ablas preparate para mañana"**

**" Yo no te tengo miedo"**

**yo me fui y nos quedamos hasi, pero como quiera estaba nervioso, no sabia sobre la edad de mis nuevos amigo, quisas esos fue lo que **

**queria decirme mi hermano, yo no tenia idea que iva a hacer.**

**La decicion**

**Narracion de " Nik "**

**Hoy es domingo y no se que hacer estoy totalmente aburrido, no sabia que hacer hasta que escuche que alguien me llamaba, pense que era mi nuevo amigo Felix, pero no era una desagradable visita, era nada mas y nada menos que, el traisionero ex-amigo mio Geraldo.**

**El me dijo:" Hola, amigo quieres jugar"**

**yo directamente le dije:" para que para erir tus sentimientos bobo"**

**yo me enfade y le dije:" mira sangano ya me canse, vamos a hacer esto, vamos a luchar en el terreno, aya en los garajes a las 5:00 p.m"**

**el riendose me dijo:" ok, un reto es un reto"**

**yo no tenia miedo. Geraldo en un mandon que estudio en mi escuela aya en la elemental, bueno donde estoy ahora**

**Geraldo era una persona se pasaba quitandome el dinero, es un abuson.**

**Narracion de " Felix "**

**Bueno mi decicion era ablar con mis nuevos amigo, pero como Nik no estaba hoy en casa de los vecinos, fui a ablar con Miguel**

**Yo me vesti y fui aya lo llame y me salio la mama y me dijo:" Hola, que quieres"**

**yo asustado por su rostro de señora arogante:" aver si Miguel esta por aqui"**

**ella me contesto:" si esta por hay dejame llamarlo ok"**

**yo me relaje, el salio y me dijo:" Hola, que paso"**

**yo le dije:" que edad tienes"**

**el rapido me dijo:" 12 o 13 por hay, por"**

**yo le dije:" por que lo que pasa es que"**

**el no me dejo terminar y dijo:" no puede ser, Nik esta en peligro y tu me tienes que ayudar"  
yo no entendia que desia pero tampoco entendi por que yo respodi que si.**

**Eniguey el me dijo esto:" ven ayudame, mama vengo ahora"**

**pero lamentablemente la mama le dijo esto:" no, tu no vas a ningunlado, entra ahora"**

**el me dijo:" mira sigue mis introducciones al pie de la letra, por que es de vida o muerte, mira no me prefuntes por que y 1que es eso solo aslo porfa1"**

**yo le dije que si, hay fue que el me dijo esto:" Nik esta en peligro, ase un semestre mi amigo sufria de un 1abuso1 de un muchacho, el lo quiere lastimar**

**pero en su interior es un demonio, solo ve y escondete en un roto por el garaje y hay cuando Nik y ese enemigo llegen te preparas, por si algo le ase el demonio tu intervienes y lo matas"**

**yo no sabia de que el ablaba pero le dije que si.**

**El comienzo de la Batalla**

**Yo me fui para el garaje y me acomode como Miguel me lo dijo, espere 2 horas a lo que llegaban, cuando se desidieron llegar me di con la sorpresa de que era el mismito Miguel, mi ex-amigo.**


	2. Feliz 2

**Capitulo 2**

**La Sirena**

**Narracion de " Rosa "**

**( dos dias antes )**

**Hola soy Rosa, tengo 13 años, tengo que contar de algo que me impreciono, pero tengo que contarles desde el principio**

**no creen. Todo comienza, con mi prima, sus padres se fueron de viajes para Boston y ella se tuvo que quedar en mi casa,**

**a mi nunca me a caido bien, por eso tuve que arreglar el cuarto de visitantes que estaba echo un asco, pero no podia permitir que durmiera con migo. **

**Ya era de noche y mi prima no llegaba y eso me gusto mucho, pero para que abri la boca, en ese momento avia llegado y yo super enfogona.**

**Ella entro sola, yo creia que iva a entrar con mi tia pero nop, entro sola, ella se acerco y me dijo:" Hola prima, tengo tantos planes con tigo que **

**no dara para dos dias"**

**yo dije:" Pues yo tambien con tigo, y empesamos ahora, ven vamos a jugar en tu cuarto o espera el cuarto de los visitantes"**

**ella feliz me siguio, cuando llegamos a el cuarto me dijo:" Mira, ahora que estamos solas, que crees un pelea con magia"**

**yo muerta de la risa le dije:" hello, de que ablas loca"**

**ella avergonsada me dijo:" ups lo siento, me voy a dormir no tengo ganas de nada".**

**Yo me quede en shock, osea esa prima mia estaba como loca y solo es el comienzo por si supieran lo que paso esa misma noche. **

**Bueno les contare, a eso de las 2:00 am escuche como si alguien estuviera ablando, yo me asuste, me levante y camine hacia la puerta donde dormia mi **

**prima y la sorpresa que me yeve, ella dijo:" Wifi, dime como se llama el papa de Lamero"  
el dijo:" No puedo desirte, si te lo digo me sacaran las tripas y me cosinaran y mis partes se la comeran mis enemigo"**

**mi prima enfadada le dijo:" si no me lo dises te acesinare como un perro sasnoso"**

**el le dijo:" ok, si te lo digo, tu me ayudaras a matar a Kalimur"**

**ella le dijo:" quien es ese, como se llama en vida real"**

**el dijo:" se llama Nik"**

**yo me asuste, por que Nik es el mejor amigo de mi novio, Nik es da la elemental,**

**yo me asuste tanto que sin querer me recoste sobre la puerta y cay reventada dentro del cuarto, osea se rompio la puerta **

**cuando vi la cara de mi prima y el tal Wifi me sorprendi que sali corriendo y gritando, yo llege hasta mi cuarto y vi un hueco de colores que flotaba **

**yo entrometida me acerque y cuando meti la mano puf desperte yo dije:" Solo era un sueño, que suerte, pense que mi prima era un sicopata diabolica, bueno voy a verla a ver si se desperto, y le contare sobre ese sueño"**

**yo fui a donde ella, pero no estaba, mi mama se acrco a mi y me dijo:" Rosa, tu prima te esta esperando, se le ocurrio una idea grandiosa"**

**yo sin entender le dije:" de que ablas mami"**

**ella me contesto:" Tu prima quiere ir de shopping"**

**yo le dije riendome:" de shopping en Adjuntas, a la verdad que esta loca, dile que voy a vestirme ok"  
yo me vesti y fui al carro donde me estaba esperando.**

**Estabamos callado por el camino, mi papa no sedia nada, pero cuando estabamos pasando por un barrio pequeño vi a unos niños que jugaban socker,**

**bueno en verdad vi un niño por que el otro era ya un adolecente y un adolecente super lindo, yo se lo iva a decir a mi prima pero**

**cuando la vi, tenia sus ojos rojos, yo me asuste, ella miraba hacia donde estaban esos chicos, cuando vi otraves a los chicos vi que el niño era nada mas y nada menos que Nik, yo me puse a pensar y dije en mi mente:" espera un momento, en el sueño mi prima queria matar a Nik que le desian Kalimur,**

**y ahora que pasamos por donde estaba Nik vi que mi prima tenia los ojos rojos, epera eso significa que mi sueño fue en verdad"**

**Despues que fuimos de shopping, regresamos al la casa y mi prima se veia triste, yo fui y le pregunte:" Te pasa algo primita"  
ella triste me dijo:" en verdad quieres saber, que me pasa"**

**yo segura dije que si, ella me dijo:" ven a mi cuarto"**

**yo me fui para su cuarto con ella, y ella triste sero su puerta con seguro y me dijo:" bienvenida a World of Friend"**

**yo le dije:" de que diablos hablas loca"**

**ella con furia me dijo:" eso que dijiste ahora la vas a pagar Zorra, hoy por la noche en Zona de Batalla"**

**yo furiosa le dije:" ok, no se donde dices pero ok trato hecho".**

**Las horas pasaron sumamente rapido y yo con unos nervios de puntas.**

**Pero ya era de noche y por primera ves me dormir en un segundo, en un dos por tres sali en una casa muy estralla yo dije:" hola hay alguien"**

**depronto salio un señor mayor y me dijo:" Hola me llamo rey de World of Friends y tu eres la nueva aqui, seras una sirena"**

**yo sorprendida y como era un sueño pues acepte, el me dijo:" Sira tus ojos y piensa en un mar"**

**yo lo ise y cuando abri mis ojos hay estaba en un oceano hermoso, pero el oceano se deretia y en 3 segundos se convirtio en una Zona de Batalla **

**y frente a mi una bruja con lombrises en su cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos y su boca estaba llena de sangre**

**y ella me dijo:" Hola prima"**

**yo me quede en shock y le dije:" por que haces esto prima"**

**ella con furia y gritando me dijo:" por que te odio y haora te vas a morir Zorra"**

**yo con furia fui corriendo a donde ella, la iva a arullar pero cuando vi no tenia uñas, yo tenia escamas**

**ella se acerco y me cojio por el cuello y me dijo:" te voy a orcar, byebye unas ultimas palabras"**

**derrepente salio un hombre en caballo que me dijo:" no te preocupes te voy a ayudar"**

**yo me estab muriendo cuando de pronto vi que ese hombre peleaba a murte con mi prima y yo sin poder moverme y sin poder ablar,**

**me quede inconsiente.**

**Desperte, y vi mi cuarto, lo estralle muchisimo, y cuando vi mis uñas las bese con un amor que nunca imajine,**

**pero yo me pregunte:" y mi prima, tengo que ablar con ella"**

**cuando sali de mi cuarto vi a mi madre llorar y mi tia abrrasandola y mi tio furioso, mi padre asusutado, cuando **

**yo los vi rapido dije:" mi prima", yo fui corriendo al cuarto donde dormia, cuando abri la puerta, mi prima estaba muerta. Ella estaba es su cama **

**con sus ojos abiertos, y tenia sangre por su boca.**

**A mi se me saliron las lagrimas no pude evitar y sali corriendo a donde mi papa y le dije:" Me puedes llevar a dar una vuelta"**

**mi papa dijo que si y me fui yo le dije:" Papi, que paso"**

**el brincando mis palabras me dijo:" mira hija a esos dos amigos hay estan como que peleando"**

**yo mire y cuando vi era Nik mirando con furia a un muchacho que se me parecia a Geraldo.**

**El comienzo de la batalla II**

**Narracion de " Felix "**

**Yo estaba super nervioso, no sabia que hacer, osea Geraldo se veia con unas ganas como de matarlo y ni que se able de Nik, **

**el estaba como si fuera un lobo, bueno despues que estuvieron mirandoce media hora, hay fue que geraldo le dijo:" Tu no mereces vivir,**

**estas echo de fuegto maligno"  
Nik contesto y dijo:" El que esta con furia eres tu, ser maligno, siempre pense que tu eras un buen chico pero no es verdad me equivoque**

**tu eres como"**

**el rapido dijo:" como quien como el padre de Miguel, no yo no soy como el yo soy peor que el"**

**el rapido dijo:" no hay nadie peor que el papa de Miguel"**

**Geraldo con duda le pregunto:" oye Kalimur una pregunta; Tu conoces al nuevo, osea Felix"**

**el contesto:" si por"**

**Geraldo se rio y dijo:" que bien, ese fue mi amigo, pero me traiciono, por eso tu lo vas a pagar por el"**

**depronto Geraldo fue corriendo a donde Nik y le dio un pu****ño, ****pero Nik no se quedo con manos crusadas**

**el se acerco a Geraldo y lo cojio por el cuello y le dijo una palabra super rara, le dijo:" Suctiune".**

**Es como el absorb de Pokemon, yo me mori de la risa por dentro, epro cuando vi a Geraldo vi que estaba negro, no tenia aire, yo lo que**

**tuve que hacer fue salir y decir:" Nik, sueltalo y es ya"**

**Nik me dijo:" no lo voy a soltar, el es un echisero maligno"  
yo siguiendole la corriente le dije:" si , pero no lo mates, solo lastimalo y ya"**

**Nik seguro de lo que iva a hacer me dijo:" Lo, soltare pero no me vengas donde ayuda"**

**Nik lo solto y Geraldo dijo:" me vengare de esto, pero antes tomen esto, veltrotem"**

**ese tal poison siting algo asi, le cayo a Nik, y el dijo:" No puede ser, estoy envenenado"  
Geraldo se rio y dijo:" Pronto estaran de luto byebye"**

**yo fui corriendo a donde Nik y le dije:" que te paso que fue eso de Absol y poiton ting y de que estas envenenado"**

**Nik me dijo:" todo a su momento, ahora ayudame por fa"**


End file.
